Video gaming systems, including computer gaming systems, are provided in a variety of forms, such as in video game consoles, e.g., the PLAYSTATION console of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. (Foster City, Calif.), the XBOX console of Microsoft Corporation (Redmond, Wash.), the GAMECUBE of Nintendo of America, Inc. (Redmond, Wash.), etc.; in personal gaming consoles, e.g., the Sony PLAYSTATION PORTABLE handheld unit, the Nintendo GAME BOY handheld unit, etc.; in personal computer systems, including laptop computers, hand-held computers, and “personal digital assistants” (PDAs); and in various wireless communication devices (e.g., communications-enabled PDAs and cellular telephones). Most of these gaming systems rely on software programs wherein virtual characters (or other objects) are controlled by the game user(s), with the virtual objects being displayed with motion which generally approximates that in the real world. The game software contains algorithms, sometimes referred to as “physics engines,” which define the laws of motion in the virtual environment of the game. Usually, these physics engines tend to follow Newtonian laws of conservation of motion, momentum, etc. so that real-world motion is simulated (though in some cases they may modify the physics of the virtual environment to allow special features such as flight, totally elastic collisions, etc.).
In many games, the virtual objects controlled by the user have fixed attributes which permanently define the objects' motion and other behavior. Alternatively, a game may offer a predetermined number of attribute sets from which the user can choose, thereby allowing the user some degree of customization of the virtual object's attributes. An example of such an arrangement is the Sony GRAN TURISMO game, which provides a simulated auto racing experience. Users are allowed to choose from dozens of different (virtual) cars whose acceleration, braking, cornering, and other driving/motion characteristics are intended to mimic those of corresponding real-world cars. The ability to choose virtual cars whose attributes mimic those of real-world cars is extremely popular because the user can better relate to the virtual objects on screen, and the game offers the user an opportunity to simulate use of a real-world car without risk.
The demand for customization of gaming systems is growing, with many gaming systems now allowing downloads from the internet (or other sources) whereby users may choose motion characteristics and other attributes as they wish. While users often wish to customize their games to match their own personal characteristics (or those of their vehicles or other possessions), this is usually very difficult. Initially, a user's options are often “prepackaged”: the user is simply given a discrete number of predefined characteristics to choose from, and the user selects the one which (at least seemingly) best matches his/her real-world traits. Unfortunately, an exact match is usually unavailable. Further, while there are some games which provide a continuum of characteristics from which a user may choose—for example, the user might be able to set speed, strength, stamina, etc. values within some range between 0-100—a user often has no idea which values might accurately simulate real-world conditions. Thus, it would be useful to have available some system for customizing gaming systems so that the virtual objects therein are able to more accurately mimic the motion characteristics and other attributes of their real-world counterparts.